The Marauder's Return
by BtrflyTattoo
Summary: This is a story that will follow the lives of the next generation of Potter's and Weasley's and their adventures with the Marauder's Map.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The Wedding of the Century**

It was a nice autumn day and Ginny was rushing around frantically looking for a necklace.

"Mum, have you seen my necklace?" yelled Ginny.

"Yes dear, it was on the table with Auntie Muriel's tiara" replied Mrs. Weasley.

"Thanks Mum!" said Ginny as she ran to grab the necklace and the tiara.

When she returned downstairs, she was wearing both along with a beautifully embroidered dress. Molly Weasley began to cry uncontrollably.

"You look so beautiful Ginevra. I just can't believe this day has come so soon."

"At least we waited five years unlike George and Percy."

At the mention of their names George and Percy both appeared wearing dress robes, followed by the rest of the Weasley family.

"Mum, why are you crying? It's not like your only daughter is getting married today," said George jokingly.

"Don't forget that Ron is also getting married today," said Bill.

"Ron! You better get out of here before Hermione comes down. You know it is bad luck to see the bride before the wedding," said Ginny looking cross.

"I still can't believe you two decided on a double wedding!" fussed Molly.

"You know it's what Fred and I would have done," said George.

"Oh, you're right, at least it will feel more like he is here this way," replied Molly trying not to burst into tears again.

And with that the Weasley men all left to meet Harry outside.

The Burrow's backyard was delicately decorated just as it had been for three of the older Weasley's when they were married. Silver and gold baubles floated magically in the air as butterflies flew all around the yard. The enchantments placed on the yard made room for almost five hundred guests and still had room for a dance floor. An elaborate rose trellis was at the back of the fence with rows of chairs lined up neatly in front of it. Bouquets of red, gold and silver roses were placed at the ends of each row of chairs along the aisle leading down to the trellis.

Harry turned around and smiled as he saw his soon to be brothers-in-law and father-in-law. He still couldn't believe that this day was finally here. Thirteen years had passed since he first met the Weasley family and he had been treated like a member of the family ever since. He would now be marrying the girl that had been so shy around him.

"The women finally kick you all out?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, just promise you won't faint when you see Ginny," said Ron.

"Yeah, we don't need the one who rid the world of Voldemort to pass out at his own wedding," said Charlie.

"Hey, at least I found my perfect match, you can't even keep a girl for a year," replied Harry.

"I can't help it if no woman loves dragons as much as I do," retorted Charlie.

"If you love them so much, why not marry a dragon?" George said jokingly.

"Boys quit arguing and help make sure everything is ready. The guests should be arriving soon," said Mr. Weasley. "Ron and Harry come here please; I would like a word with both of you."

Ron, Harry, and Mr. Weasley walked over to a corner of the yard so that they could talk. Bill, Charlie, Percy, and George started making sure there were enough chairs for everyone, checking that everything was in the right place, and then walked back to the entrance to the back yard where the guests would be apparating to. Just as they got to the gate the first guests arrived. As everyone had guessed, it was Audrey carrying baby Molly followed by Fleur carrying baby Dominique and holding Victorie's hand. By this time Ron, Harry, and Mr. Weasley had returned. Mr. Weasley took Victorie so that she could get changed into her flower girl dress. Percy and Bill escorted their wives and young daughters down to the front. Audrey was seated on the brides' side while Fleur was seated on the grooms' side. It had been decided the family would be split since there was a Weasley as a bride and as a groom.

After all the guests were seated, the pastor walked forward. Harry and Ron went to the trellis to await the beginning of the ceremony. Both were wearing dark blue dress robes. The rest of the men work black dress robes with dark blue wizard hats. The women were in elegant red dresses with spaghetti straps made of silk. The music began to play and Bill escorted his mother, dressed in her favorite green dress robes, down to her seat on the grooms' side. Then Charlie escorted Mrs. Granger, wearing a light blue knee length dress, to her seat on the brides' side. A few minutes later Cho Chang was escorted down the aisle by Dean Thomas. Pavarti Patil was next, escorted by Lee Jordan. She was followed by Luna Lovegood who was escorted by Seamus Finnigan. The last bridesmaid to come was Hannah Abbott escorted by her husband Neville Longbottom. They were followed by the flower girl, Victorie Weasley, and the ring bearer, Teddy Lupin. The music changed and everyone stood to see the brides come down the aisle. Ginny was wearing an embroidered, sleeveless gown. Her veil covered her beautiful face but it was so sheer it still showed every detail of her face, tears included. As her father walked her down the aisle she thought to herself, "Why am I crying? This is the happiest day of my life. I finally get to marry the man of my dreams."

Harry turned to face the house. As he saw Ginny walking towards him the only thing he could think was "Don't cry. Don't cry."

As Ginny and Mr. Weasley reached the trellis, the pastor asked "Who gives this woman?"

Mr. Weasley replied, "Her mother and I." He then kissed Ginny on the cheek and gave her hand to Harry.

The music began again and this time it was Hermione walking down the aisle. She was wearing a satin dress with long sleeves made of lace. Unlike Ginny, she was managing to hold back her tear. Even now she wanted to remain calm even though her heart was racing as her father walked her down towards Ron. Hermione had to hold back laughter now as she got closer to Ron and saw the expression on his face. When Ron had turned to see his soon to be wife, he was stunned. She looked even more gorgeous than he had ever seen. Ron snapped out of his stupor when the pastor asked again "Who gives this woman?"

Mr. Granger replied "Her mother and I do." and then gave her a kiss on her forehead and sat next to his wife.

Ron took Hermione's hand as they, along with Harry and Ginny, turned to face the pastor.

Throughout the ceremony everything was just like a fairy tale. Harry and Ginny had even written their wedding vows, while Hermione and Ron just went with the traditional ones. At the end of the ceremony the pastor announced the two new wedding couple and all the guests stood and cheered as the couples made their way back up the aisle.

Harry and Ginny went inside to have a few minutes alone before joining in at the reception. As Harry stared into his wife's eyes, all he could think about how happy he would be now.

"Ginny, you have made my life worth living again. I am glad that we get to spend the rest of our lives together."

When they returned outside, family and friends surrounded them, wishing the happiness and words of congratulations. After what seemed like an eternity to Harry, but was only thirty minutes, the one person he didn't think would actually come was indeed standing right in front of him and his wife.

"Hi Dudley, I am glad you were able to make it, and Tamsen, right? How has married life been for you?"

"Yes, this is my wife Tamsen, and I thought it was only fair since you came to our wedding. We have been doing well, except for last week," replied Dudley.

"Oh, what happened?" asked Harry and Ginny at the same time.

"Father passed away, heart attack, it made me see what will happen if I don't change my ways."

"I am sorry to hear that, please tell Aunt Petunia that Ginny and I send our condolences, love and prayers."

"I will. And this is Ginny correct?" asked Dudley, turning to face her. "Welcome to the family. I hope that we can all get along better since we have matured over the years."

Ron and Hermione were also being surrounded by all the family and friends. Everyone was anxious to find out what they planned on doing for their honeymoon.

"I don't know," said Hermione each time. "Ron is keeping it a secret until we leave. He is even making me pack for hot and cold weather!"

"Don't worry hon; you will love it when we get there."

"As long as I am with you and we can just be alone I will be happy. I love you so much Ron."

"And I love you just as much Hermione."

"Hey Hermione, can you believe it? We are both married to the men of our dreams now," said Ginny as she and Harry came over to talk to them.

"So where is Harry taking you for your honeymoon?" asked Hermione.

"I have no idea, but he told me to pack for warm weather."

"At least he told you that much! Ron refuses to tell me anything."

"What are we going to do with them? Don't they know women hate secrets?"

"You two wouldn't be talking about us now would you?" asked Harry. "Why can't we try to surprise our wives on the first day of the rest of our lives together?"

"It was all Harry's idea," said Ron and when he noticed all three of them looking at him weirdly, he quickly added "But I did decided on the hotel."

"What? Are we going to the same place?" asked Hermione and Ginny at the same time.

"Ron! They weren't supposed to know that!"

"Sorry mate, you know I can't help it. At least I haven't mentioned H..."

"RONALD! Stop or you really will spoil it," yelled Harry cutting Ron off mid-sentence.

"Ok, ok, I will stop talking now"

"Drat, he was so close to giving it away," said Hermione.

"Well, at least now you know you only have to pack for warm weather. I can't wait to find out where they are taking us."

After a couple of hours the guests started to leave. They said their goodbyes and congratulated the happy couples again. Soon it was just family and a few close friends left. They all went inside while Mrs. Weasley used locomotor gifts to send the presents inside to the living room. Everyone sat and chatted until it was eight o'clock in the evening. It was almost time to grab the port key. Harry and Ron went upstairs to send the luggage on to the hotel. They had been lucky to find two rooms in the only wizarding hotel where they were going. They came back downstairs just in time.

The two newlywed couples grabbed onto the portkey and went flying. They landed right in the middle of the lobby of the luxurious Heavenly Getaway Hotel. They were greeted by a witch dressed in beautiful purple robes with teal edging along the seams.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: An Eventful Trip**

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Potter and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, we have been expecting you. Your things are already in your rooms. If you will follow me I will show you the way," she said.

"Um, do you mind telling us where we are?" asked Hermione.

"Do you not know?? Why deary you are in one of the most beautiful places in the world."

"And where might that be?" asked Ginny.

"You are in Honolulu, Hawaii!"

"What?!" said both Hermione and Ginny at the same time.

"Wow! How in the world did you manage to keep this a secret, Ron?" asked Hermione.

"It was really quite difficult. I almost told you every single day this past week and you never once picked up on it."

"Well, I have been preoccupied with planning our wedding after all."

"Oh no, there they go again," said Harry.

"Let's go on up to our room and let them be," said Ginny.

The witch kindly showed Harry and Ginny up to their room while Ron and Hermione continued to argue. The room was decorated in red and gold, which they had to snicker about. Oil lamps hung down from the ceiling, shining just enough light down on them. As they walked into the suite, they saw a beautiful couch placed directly in front of an ornate cabinet. They thought to themselves that a TV wouldn't get much use while they were here. Ginny went and looked out the window. It was so beautiful outside. There was a cobblestone walkway surrounded by palm trees that led down to the sandy beach. The water was glistening in the rising sun. It looked so peaceful and Ginny couldn't wait to go for a walk with Harry along the beach. At that moment Harry snuck up behind her and then wrapped his arms around her waist.

Ron and Hermione had finally settled the argument and were back to being lovey dovey. The witch showed them up to their room. It looked just the same as Harry and Ginny's. The window overlooked almost the exact same spot and Hermione found it absolutely breathtaking. She was still having trouble believing this day had really happened. It had been just like a fairy tale and she felt like a princess for only the second time in her life. She knew that this time would be different. Even if she got mad at Ron again, she knew that it was just silly things and they would make up in more ways than one now. All that mattered now was how much they loved each other.

Ron walked up to Hermione and took her hand. He could feel the warmth from her hand starting to warm him up too. He looked into her eyes and she smiled. Trying hard not to laugh, she began to move closer to Ron. She wrapped her arms around his neck and began to kiss him passionately. Their eyes met again and they knew that they were thinking the same thing. Even though it was only a few minutes after 9 am, they knew what each other wanted and couldn't wait any longer.

Harry and Ginny stood looking out the window for a few minutes. Everything was perfect, they couldn't have asked for a more beautiful day. The thought that they weren't technically married yet in Hawaii since it was morning again was very amusing to both of them. Harry wished that they could stay like this forever. Life was finally perfect, Voldemort was gone for good, he was head of the Auror Department, he was now married to the woman of his dreams, and they would soon be starting a family together. He wanted his children to have the things he never had and with Ginny as his wife, he knew they would.

"Let's go for a walk on the beach," said Ginny.

"Sound like fun," replied Harry with a smile.

As they walked along the warm, sandy beach they talked about anything and everything they could think of. They decided they wanted three kids, it was a good number. They wouldn't have to keep track of as many as Molly and Arthur had to, but they wouldn't have an only child like Harry was. They would move into Grimmauld Place since it was still Harry's, even though he hadn't been back in there since before the Battle of Hogwarts. Ginny said that she would redecorate it and make it look welcoming to friends and family. There would be no house elves working there, that would make Hermione happy. In a year or two they would have a nicer house built on a big piece of land so that their future kids could play in the yard and practice Quidditch just like Ginny and her brothers had done growing up.

By the time they returned to the hotel room, it was about 5 o'clock and they decided to go eat in the hotel's restaurant. Everything was decorated for Halloween, with jack o' lanterns on every table. The table clothes were orange, black, and brown and there were brooms flying all around the ceiling. Harry and Ginny loved the room and when the waiter came to take their order, they decided to each order something and then share it. But, they both ordered butterbeers to drink. After supper they decided to walk around and explore the hotel some more. They saw rooms with all different themes for different groups of witches and wizards to come and have meetings in safety. They found the gym and pool area and thought about jumping right on in. They decided not to though, when they saw two young children come running into the pool area. They could wait and in the meantime, there was something else they had waited awhile for and so they returned to their suite.

Hermione laid her head on Ron's chest and smiled. She still felt like this was all just a dream. Ron looked down at his wife and smiled at her. Yesterday had been the best day of his life and he had gotten to share it with his best mate. After they finally got out of bed and changed, they went down to the breakfast buffet where Harry and Ginny were waiting for them.

"Hi Harry, hi Ginny, how are you both this morning?" asked Hermione.

"We're good, how are you?" replied Ginny. "Have you had time to explore anything yet?"

"Well, not exactly, we have been kind of busy, if you know what I mean," said Hermione trying not to laugh too hard.

Ginny laughed, "Well, if you ever do get out of your room again besides to eat, you simply must go down to the beach. It is absolutely beautiful."

"We will probably do that today, but there is no rush, after all we are here for two whole weeks."

"That's true, I know Harry has some things planned for us to do, but once again he is keeping it all a secret."

"What is with him and Ron with all these secrets?"

"I don't know, but I wish they would stop. I hate surprises and Harry should know this by now."

"Excuse me, I am looking for a Mr. Potter," said a strange man as he approached the table.

"I am Mr. Potter. How may I help you?"

"I was wondering if I could interview you and your lovely wife for our local newspaper."

"I am sorry, but I will have to say no. Maybe the next time we come. My wife and I would like our privacy these two weeks."

"Yes sir, I understand. Congratulations to you and Mrs. Potter. I wish the best of luck to you both."

After the man had left the table, Harry turned to Ginny and said "I am so sorry about that. I asked the hotel to keep it a secret that we were here. But I guess you can't always trust people. If you have any problems just be polite like you usually are and they will go away."

"You would think that they could give you a break for once in your life," said Ron.

"I am used to it now, but I don't want the rest of my family to always be in the public's eye."

"Harry, don't worry about me, you know I can handle them if they get bad."

"That's exactly what I am afraid of dear."

And with that everyone couldn't help but start to laugh. They finished their breakfast and decided to go for a walk and explore the rest of the beautiful city.

Throughout the day Harry felt as if someone was always watching him. He didn't let the others know this since it would only make them worry. This was the only bad thing about himself, everyone knew him and they knew about what he and his friends had done. Yet his friends never got the same amount of attention as he did. In a way it was better because the rest of them got to live their lives in peace.

They found a quaint little restaurant to eat lunch in. Once again a reporter came up to him asking for an interview. Harry politely told him that he wasn't interested at the time. The reporter walked away complaining to no one in particular. Harry began to dread the rest of his vacation for this reason, but then he looked over at Ginny and saw her smile. He forgot all about the reporter and he knew that he could handle it just as he had done for thirteen years. And after all, who could be worse than the nosey Rita Skeeter. He had survived her slanderous reports and still had his pride and dignity.

After lunch Harry and Ginny went back up to their room for some alone time, this after all was what the honeymoon was about. Hermione and Ron decided to keep walking around town.

"Ron, can I ask you something?"

"Sure honey, what is it?"

"How soon do you want to have kids?"

"Well, I was hoping to at least spend our first year as man and wife with just you and then see how we both feel. What about you?"

"I agree. I am not ready to have a child just yet. But your little sister on the other hand..."

"Don't say that Hermione! I don't want to picture my sister and my best mate like that. I know they are ready for a child, Harry was talking about it just before the wedding yesterday. I just don't want to have that image stuck in my head."

They continued walking and found a souvenir shop. As they were looking around inside, they saw a shelf full of little models of none other than themselves, Harry, Ginny, Luna and Neville They decided to buy two of each, one set to keep and the other to their friends. They had the ones of Luna and Neville wrapped and went to find an owlery. They couldn't wait to see what the others thought of the figurines. Hermione decided it would be best if she wrote the letter.

Dear Luna,

Hope this letter finds you doing well. Ron and I saw this and thought you might love to have one. Hope to talk to you when we return home.

With Love,

Hermione and Ron Weasley

Dear Neville,

Hope your first year of teaching is going well. Don't let the students intimidate you. We saw this in a store and thought that you would love to have one for yourself.

With love,

Hermione and Ron Weasley

They attached each letter to a brown owl and gave each one the parcel to deliver to their friends. The owls took off out the window headed for London and Scotland. Ron paid for the delivery and then went outside to rejoin Hermione who was buying a Popsicle for herself and when she was Ron, she asked what he would like. Ron asked for a shaved ice. He thought it looked interesting and wanted to try it since it was something he had never had before.

Harry and Ginny had just reached the hotel when about ten journalists and photographers mobbed them.

"Harry, over here, how does it feel to be married?"

"Mr. Potter, our readers want to know where you will be living with your wife."

"How many kids do you and Ginny plan on having?"

Camera flashes were going off left and right. The questions just kept coming and coming. Every time Harry would try to lead Ginny into the hotel, a reporter would cut him off and ask another question. Finally after about twenty minutes of this, a police officer showed up and told the reporter and photographers that he would arrest them if they came within a hundred yards of Mr. and Mrs. Potter again during their stay. After they were all gone, the officer turned to face Harry and Ginny. It was none other than Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"What are you doing here?" asked Harry.

"I thought the only person that would be able to handle any situation that may arise would be I. I left, well, your brother in charge while I am gone. I am sorry it took me so long to get here though. Hope there weren't too many problems before now. No reporters should bother you now."

"Thank you Kingsley'" said Ginny.

"It is my pleasure madam."

Kingsley started to walk into the hotel and as soon as he did a photographer snuck up from around the corner. Without thinking this time, Ginny fired off a bat bogey hex.

When Kingsley noticed they hadn't followed he came out to see the photographer and said "Nice one Ginny, I will get him taken to St. Mungo's right away. You both should go on inside now."


End file.
